


Patience, Prudence, and Chastity

by ElloMenoP



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Fisting, Chastity, Humiliation, M/M, Pet Play, tease and denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElloMenoP/pseuds/ElloMenoP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Medic unwillingly accepts three new virtues into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience, Prudence, and Chastity

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request!

The back room of the infirmary was supposed to be a private room for ill patients, but Medic, being wholly uncaring for the comfort of his charges, had chosen to refurbish the room for his own use. He made it his bedroom, and soon after that it became their bedroom. They found a bed large enough for the both of them, matching nightstands on either side, Heavy’s cluttered with bullets and food wrappers, Medic’s surprisingly neat in contrast to his messy infirmary. Heavy brought his library of books with him and built the shelves himself. He set up a cozy reading corner, which is where he sat now, trying to read _The Andromeda Strain_ , recommended by Spy and backed by Pyro. 

Medic sat on their bed, sleeves rolled up to his elbows as he tried to avoid getting shoe polish on their duvet. He quietly and happily attended to each of his shoes, humming as he worked the brush over the tips until they shined and reflected his smiling face. Between shoes he glanced to his distracted lover and was overcome with domestic bliss.  

He placed the last of his shoes down and turned his full attention to Heavy. “I love you.” 

Heavy’s eyes flicked up from the page he wasn’t reading. Science fictions wasn’t exactly his taste but the plot was still entertaining, it’s just that something else had been on his mind. He placed his eyes back on the book and took on an air of apathy as he responded, “How can anyone love a slut like you?” 

Without a single word or a moment’s pause, Heavy and Medic fell into their roles. Medic got up from the bed with a smirk ,and sauntered over to corner of the room, slipped into Heavy’s lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. 

“Do not be so crude, _bärchen_ ,” Medic cooed. 

Heavy had allowed Medic onto his lap, but he did not takes his eyes off his book. He roughly pushed Medic from his lap to the floor.  

“Do you think I am joking?” He rumbled.  

Medic’s right knee hit the floor rather hard, but as always, he savored the pain. He turned on his knees to face Heavy and looked up at him with quirked eyebrows. “Or be as crude as you like.” 

Heavy growled.  

There it was, the source of his problems, Medic’s insatiable lust for the filthiest, most depraved sex imaginable. He had already tried every trick in the book, and the book didn’t even contain vomit play, amputations, forced pornography, or actual death (the book didn’t know about respawn.) Heavy was at a loss of what to try next, he had gone through every knowable fetish, but not a one made Medic crack.  

It wasn’t as if he wanted to break Medic, he just wanted to know if it was possible. He could remember the night the thought first crossed his mind. He had Medic strapped to the exam table, wrists restrained to the sides of the table and ankles in the air resting on stirrups. He was already three fingers in when he made the decision to fist Medic. When he had gotten to the widest part of his hand he paused, waiting for Medic to gasp out his safe word, yet Medic did the opposite. 

“More! Put it all the way in, Heavy, please!”  

The high pitched whine would forever be etched into Heavy’s brain, it was a challenge issued to the Russian.  

“Doktor?” He could remember his shock.  

“ _Ja_ , all the way, all the way.” 

Heavy dumbly complied, slowly pushing in until his knuckles passed the ring of tight muscle. Then he folded his fingertips to his palm to make a fist and pushed all the way in. Even though his wrist was smaller than his fist, it was still as wide around as one of their larger toys, Medic must be stretched to his limits. Then that was it. Medic sat back and enjoyed the sensation of Heavy’s meaty fist in his ass, it was an ecstasy far different than regular sex could provide. Fisting wasn’t about fucking, it was just about being full, filled to capacity. Medic’s hard cock was a second thought compared to the need to be stretched. 

If Heavy decided to ignore his leaking cock then that would have been fine with the doctor, those five fingers were all he needed. Heavy still made him cum. The next night Medic asked to be fisted again, actually he begged for it. The Russian was less gentle the second time round, and even more surprised when Medic’s head lolled back and pleaded in a gasp, “Put your other fist in.” 

Later Heavy asked why Medic enjoyed it so much.  

The doctor paused and gathered his thoughts. “There’s a moment when you’re pushing your way in, when I think, ‘there’s no way it can fit, it’s too much, it will rip me half,’ and then I breathe through it. My brain ups the production of endorphins and dopamine and everything feels intense but incredible.” 

After that, Heavy ruled out pain as a means to make Medic break. Although they still uses whips and crops and fists and all sort of other implements to make Medic bruise, bleed, and cry, Heavy began to focus on humiliation. When Heavy first presented Medic with a lacy dress he cursed himself, Medic loved it. He wore the dress well and played the role of ‘lady’ too well. The next dress was less elegant, it was ugly and the ruffles did nothing to flatter Medic’s figure. But he played that part better than the other. Even the nurse’s outfit did little to rattle his cage. 

His next attempt was pet play. Treat Medic like a dog, a stupid animal and he might just bark out a safe word. That made for an interesting month. They had started slow, Medic walking into their bedroom one night to find a collar and leash resting on his nightstand. The rules came quickly, naked at all times, save for the collar, and then save for the tail plug, no talking, no walking, doggy style only. 

He thought he’d reach Medic’s limits when he presented him with a dog bowl full of cum. He let the bowl clatter to the floor and cum splatter out. He patted the doctor’s head and told him, “Scraps for the dog.” 

Medic’s frown was so defined, he imagined the lips parting and Medic speaking his first words to him in weeks that weren’t battle related, but all that came out was the imitation of a dog’s growl. He was so frustrated that he dragged Medic outside by his leash, the doctor pulled back on it when he realized where Heavy was leading him.  

“Heavy…” Medic snarled. 

The giant smacked him and pulled harder, Medic had no option but to follow or be choked. Dragged out the fire exit into the cold night air still did not produce a safe word, even as Medic struggled to crawl over the hard, dusty ground. Heavy wasn’t sure was he was doing, he was acting on impulse, but once he got outside he made up his mind. He tugged on the leash until Medic was next to a scraggly looking bush.  

“Dogs go outside.” Heavy’s voice was thick and smug.  

Even in the darkness Heavy saw Medic’s face pale, saw the way he nervously looked around them for the others. He shook his head and muttered, “Heavy…” 

That earned him swift kick to his side. Heavy jerked the leash and said, “Is cold outside, your master wants to go back in, hurry up.” 

“If you want to go back inside, we can go back inside,” Medic hissed and sat back on his knees. 

“I am not going to bring dog back inside and have him piss on carpets,” he countered. 

“Heavy, this is ridiculous!” Medic snapped. 

“Yes, dogs don’t talk.” 

“Heavy!” Medic was getting a bit panicked, anyone could walk outside or peek out the window and see him there, naked and on a leash. “Enough of this.” 

Despite his resistance, Medic still had not truly opted out. Heavy stood where he was, big fist clamped around the end of the leash, there was no way Medic could go back inside while he held that leash. “Do your ‘business’.” 

There was the sound of a distant bang that made Medic jump and rush to comply. He returned to his hands and knees and tried to get it over as soon as possible. He shamefully lifted his leg like a dog would, that’s when he spotted the little laser dot, bright and noticeable in the dark of night. He looked up to Heavy and they both shared a look horror, but Heavy’s horror turned to a wide smirk while Medic remained frozen in place. 

“What?” Heavy asked lightly. “Sniper likes dogs.” 

He could taste victory. Yet, Medic hung his head and lifted his leg, slowly relaxed enough to let a stream of piss out onto the sad looking bush. Then they slowly walked back inside, Sniper’s laser scope following their movements. He was sure Medic would call it quits once they got inside, would scream at him for forcing that humiliation on him, but he got nothing.  

He was getting closer though, he just needed the right humiliation. Weeks ago he thought he found it, thought inviting Scout into their bed would be more than enough to make Medic give in. They were both surprised by the youth. He came in full of cocky energy, and did a better job than either could have predicted.  

When Scout first burst through the infirmary doors and spotted Medic he stopped dead in his tracks. Heavy forced Medic into a leather get-up, a tight thong and criss-crossing of straps over his belly and chest. 

“Jeez, Doc, I uh…” Scout started. 

“What?” Medic snapped, a little embarrassed. 

Scout scratched the back of his neck. “I guess that lab coat really hides your…your…I just thought you be more toned, but fuck, you’re kind of fat.” 

If the circumstances were different, Heavy would crush Scout’s skull and offer Medic the remnants of bone and brains. Instead, he watched Medic’s face turn into a beet red, appalled expression. Medic spent the night, not only being fucked by the arrogant runner, but being verbally degraded in ways Heavy never thought to use. 

“I thought your dick would be bigger too, it’s pretty small for your size, but it’s not like you’re gonna be using it.” 

“At least you can suck cock, that a consolation, cause I’m thinking your ass is way too loose to be any fun. But that ain’t your fault, Heavy’s got a monster dong.” 

“You know I’m pretty surprised you two let me in on your bangin’, ‘cause if I were you, you know old and outta’ shape, I’d totally be worried that the big guy over here would get a little too interested in the stud that’s plowing your ass.” 

The bonus was that Scout bragged about it. 

The fact that no one ever listened to Scout might have been the reason Medic compliant and the runner was still breathing. To Heavy’s disappointment, no safe word was used, but Medic did mandate, “No more Scout.” 

And now, Medic was on his knees before Heavy waiting eagerly him to smack him around, or oder him to suck his cock, or anything that Heavy could conceivable come up with. The German sat silently on his knees waiting patiently like the perfect submissive. The giant inhaled deeply and exhaled it slowly, hoping by the time the air was gone he’d have an idea. Nothing. He had nothing.  

“Heavy,” Medic lilted and inched closer. “Or are we already at ‘Master?’” 

“No,” he answered, thought about it, and repeated it again this time more optimistic, “no.” 

“No?” Medic echoed. 

“No,” he verified.  

“Then what?” The doctor asked, still on his knees. 

As quickly as Heavy had given up, a new angle appeared. 

“Nothing.” He emphasized each syllable. 

Medic playfully accepted, “All right then.” 

He straightened his back and obediently waited for different order. When no new order came he slumped a little, thinking Heavy was giving him free range to decide the night’s events. He stiffly got up from the floor and began undressing, vest, dress shirt, trousers and underpants, all shed and leaving behind a vulnerable, naked man. 

Heavy was undeterred by the easy target. He picked up his novel and gave the page the attention he should have earlier. 

“Heavy?” Medic asked and stepped forward. “Isn’t there something you want me to do for you?” 

“No,” he answered and turned a page. 

Medic ignored it and leaned over the giant, each hand on an arm rest, brought his face to hover over the book. “I would do anything,” he offered. 

“Yes, because you are whore, very good,” Heavy flatly responded. 

“Fine,” Medic huffed and stalked over to the bed. “I’ll just wait here until you’re ready.” 

Medic thought ‘ready’ would be a lot sooner. He thought ‘ready’ would be in fifteen minutes, he thought Heavy would set his book aside and slowly crawl onto the bed over Medic placing kisses from his ankle up to his lips. He thought ‘ready’ would happen tonight, but Heavy spent the rest of their time finishing his book, setting it aside, and climbing into bed next to his partner. 

“You will sleep naked?” Heavy asked. “You will get cold.” 

With clear and present irritation, Medic answered, “Then why don’t you warm things up.” 

Heavy chortled and flicked his bedside light off. “Goodnight, Doktor.” 

‘Ready’ did not happened the next night, or the night after that, or the night after that, or during that entire week. Medic was getting aggravated, every time he proposed something remotely intimate Heavy would tersely turn him down with a, “no.” It was becoming extremely frustrating and evident that he’d have to force Heavy’s hand. 

When Heavy walked into his bedroom that night he was met with the sight of Medic fucking the dildo attachment of their sybian on top of their bed. He had presumptuously handcuffed his hands behind his back, and left a ball gag around his neck, awaiting Heavy’s deft hands to put it in place. He was flushed and Heavy could see he had worked up a fine sheen of sweat, the picture of pornographic. The large man swallowed when Medic let out a wanton moan and looked him directly in the eye. 

It took a level a resilience that Heavy had reserved for truly trying times, but he managed to keep a deadpan face as he commented, “Are you really that big of slut?” 

That made Medic laugh, the large dildo he was riding did wonders for his mood. “ _Ja_ , I am a big slut, I’m your big slut.” 

Heavy snorted and came closer to the bed, kept himself inches away from Medic as he inspected the cuffed hands. He gently pulled the little chain connecting them to make sure they were really on, he tightened them for extra measure, Medic hissed his approval. Heavy ignored it and muttered, “This will make things easier.” 

“Yes, a big, easy slut,” Medic excitedly chimed in.  

“That is the problem,” Heavy answered. 

Medic twisted over the sybian to look behind him at his Russia bear. “Oh, will you have to punish me?” 

Heavy shook his head and backed away from the bed. “No.” 

There is was that damned word again. Medic’s face fell from playful to furious. He got increasingly angry as Heavy effortlessly lifted him off the sybian and dildo to drop him on the bed. Medic objected, “Heavy! What are you doing I was in the middle of-” 

“Fucking yourself?” 

“Well you won’t do it!” Medic snapped. 

“It okay, Doktor, I understand now,” Heavy reassured him. 

“Oh _wunderbar_ , you’ve realized what a terrible lover you’ve been,” Medic sarcastically said from his position on the bed, naked and lying on his cuffed hands. 

“No.” 

Medic nearly screamed when he heard the word again. 

“I understand that you are addict, sex addict. You are a perverted, filthy, addict, you cannot function unless you have cock in mouth or ass.” 

Medic liked where Heavy was going. He welcomed the insults, it had been a week since Heavy so much as acknowledge that the German had genitals.  

“I am going to help you through this, we will fix you.” Heavy pulled a box out of their closet. In it contained a device they never used much, neither had a taste for it but now, Heavy thought of it as the holy grail. He placed the box on the bed while Medic shuffled up to the head board so he could get a better look.  

“Really, Heavy?” Medic rolled his eyes as the giant pulled out the chastity belt. “Okay, fine, we’ll play desperate whore, I am not opposed to that.” 

“That is the problem,” Heavy stated as he climbed on the bed to kneel between Medic’s legs. He gesticulated with the hand holing the clear, hard, plastic cock cage, while his other hand gripped Medic’s cock. He continued, “You are not opposed to anything, so now you will have nothing.” 

The German didn’t struggle as Heavy forced a hard plastic ring around his balls and base, followed by the top ring and the guiding pins to keep them in place. Next he went about working the cage piece around his hard cock, it took a little time to fit it all in and it pinched the sensitive skin making Medic hiss. He was supposed to be in a ‘relaxed’ state when being put into a chastity belt, it hurt to have his full erection pushed downwards in order to fit it in the cage. There very last bit was a thick leather belt strapped around his waist with a band that connected to the base of the cock cage, over his hole, and up to the waist belt. Heavy adjusted the length until it was tight and uncomfortable. He was too busy trying to get used to his new accommodations to hear Heavy snap the padlocks shut.  

Heavy smiled wide when he finished. “There, how does that feel?” 

Medic had a sour expression on, the only portion of his cock he still had access to was the very tip, he could barely slip a finger between the small opening to touch his pee-hole. He knew when his cock softened it would retreat a little, making it completely inaccessible to him. His only, cold comment was, “You were supposed to use lube.”  

The doctor was surprised when Heavy settled himself on the bed next to him, pulling a new book out of his nightstand drawer and silently engrossing himself in an alternate world. He was the one in officially in chastity, not Heavy. 

“Don’t you want me to suck you off?” Medic asked. 

Heavy laughed and reached out with one finger to touch the ball gag still hanging around Medic’s neck. “Do we need to stuff your mouth as well?” 

Medic crossed his arms over his chest and sat back against the headboard. He’d stubbornly remained in that position for the rest of the night while Heavy enjoyed Daphne du Maurier’s latest novel, within an hour his cock was soft but the need for release had lingered. He fully expected Heavy to make the need worse, to start fingering, maybe make him ride the sybian again, but the man focused on his new book and went to bed early. 

— 

Medic did not like chastity. It was an odd feeling, having a hunk of plastic around his dick, and it felt so noticeable to any outsider. He self-consciously posed in front of the mirror for a full twenty minutes the first time he had to wear the thing out during battle. While there was no significant bulge that any other team member might see, there was a significant focus from his own mind on the chastity belt.  

The previous week had been difficult with Heavy snubbing his attempts at sex, but it was manageable, it wasn’t at the forefront of his mind all day and night. Now that he was locked away all he could think of his trapped cock, it was ironic that he most wanted to use his cock once it was worthless. It was impossible to focus on anything else, he welcomed the distractions that Heavy had planned for him. 

If only the Russian had planned anything. 

The few times they had used chastity in scenes it was always accompanied with tease and denial. Heavy hadn’t so much as hugged him since he locked the contraption on. There was no submission, no humiliation, it was completely devoid of perversion, and it drove him mad. 

One night, late and quiet, while Medic was working with blood samples and Heavy was keeping him company the doctor had to get answers. “Heavy?” 

“Hmm?” 

“How long is this going to last?” He asked as evenly as he could. 

The giant shrugged, “I do not know about your blood samples.” 

Medic made an annoyed little sound. “I meant the chastity.” 

“Oh,” Heavy treated it like it was an everyday conversation. “That depends, do you want to suck my cock?” 

Medic smirked and pushed his blood samples aside. “More than anything.” 

Heavy frowned. “Then you stay in chastity.” 

The Russian ended the conversation by going to bed, leaving Medic shocked and angry at his microscope. Medic was starting to get desperate, he hadn’t had access to his dick in over a week. Any time spent in the bathroom was monitored by Heavy, but it wasn’t the same brand of humiliation that Medic invited. He could fit his index finger into the hole at the top of the cock cage and just barely brush against the tip of his penis, it was no where near enough to get him off.  

On an afternoon of desperation, Medic plucked a feather from Archimedes, cleaned it, and tried to use it to make himself cum. The feather could easily reached down into the hole of the cage, but it was too soft to do anything but tease. The soft tips of the feather would sweep over his head and make him twitch within the confining plastic cage. He thought if he kept going he’d eventually get so aroused that he’d fall over the edge. After hours of self inflicted torture all he had to show for himself was a feather drenched in precum, and the utter frustration of his hard cock pinched between the sides of the device. 

A feather was too soft, too supple, he needed something stronger, more solid. He sterilized his set of urethral sounds, he had a kit of five metal rods, each thicker than the last, and two of them with a series of bumps along the shaft meant to maximize the pleasure. They were perfectly cleaned and set out on his surgical tray in a neat line when he realized that the cage did not allow for pin straight sounds to follow the curve of the cage. Out of sheer frustration, he tried it anyways. He picked out the smallest sound, carefully lubricated it and inserted it with steady hands, but it was difficult to get a good angle. The sound continually, and painfully, scraped against the walls of his urethra, sharply poking him from the inside.  

The discomfort was too much, it cause a stinging, burning pain that made Medic feel like there was a large splinter cutting through his dick. He angrily slammed the sound back on the tray with the others. 

“Dammit!”  

It was the worst version of Goldilocks and the Three Bears Medic had ever experienced, one implement was too soft, the other was too rough, and whatever was just right wouldn’t be able to get past the awful chastity belt. On top of that, his bear refused to eat him no matter what. There was always the chance of making himself cum from prostate stimulation alone, but he didn’t dare try to cut the leather straps or padlocks that blocked entry to his ass.  

He’d have to play into Heavy’s hands, though he wasn’t entirely sure what Heavy wanted. Normally when he was called a slut or whore he was expected to act as one, to beg for cum as if it were his lifeblood. He supposed he’s have to do the opposite. 

He found Heavy in his infirmary with yet another book. He pulled a chair over and sat across from his lover, he was composed despite the hours of unintentional tease and denial from earlier. He obediently waited for Heavy to finish the chapter and set the book aside and to address him, “Yes, Doktor?” 

“Take this off of me,” he ordered. 

Heavy arched a brow, but there was a hint of a smirk on his face. “I do not think so.” 

Medic took a steadying breath and countered. “Heavy, I can assure you that your…concerns are no longer valid.” 

“And what were my concerns?” Heavy prompted. 

Medic bit his lip, it wasn’t as if he hadn’t been forced to admit these things before. “That I am a slut.” 

“And?” Heavy prompted. 

“That I have an insatiable lust for cock,” Medic bit out, but kept eye contact with the Russian. 

“And?” 

Medic sighed, “And I have been…” he paused and flicked his eyes away with irritation, “cured.” 

“Is that so?” Heavy’s deep voice rumbled with genuine curiosity. 

“ _Ja_ , Heavy.” 

Heavy sat back in his simple folding chair and folded one arm over the other. “So, if I take my cock out right now you will not beg for it?” 

Medic shook his head. 

“No?” Heavy doubted. “Even if I touch myself?” 

Medic shook his head again, “No.” 

Heavy lowered his voice to a husky whisper, “I don’t believe you.” 

Then he popped the button on his trousers and brought his limp cock out. He took a moment to remove his fingerless gloves, and run his tongue from the palm of his right hand to the tips of his fingers before bringing it down to his dick. His fist curled around his thick member and pumped lazily while watching Medic. 

The doctor remained composed, though his eyes followed every movement of Heavy’s hand, watching his cock grow full and hard. Soon the movements were accompanied by Heavy’s deeper breathing, not quiet a pant or gasp, but a something like a purr. The longer he went on the closer Medic got to cracking. It had been weeks since he’d seen his lover like this, red faced and eyes squeezed shut, struggling to stave off his release.  

Medic was only holding on by a thread, he wanted nothing more than get on his knees and feel Heavy’s cock hit the back of this throat. He wanted the taste of cum on his tongue and the feel of the giant’s hands gripping his hair. He wanted Heavy to fuck his throat raw and gloat over him for failing. 

“Doktor,” Heavy moaned and fisted his cock faster. “Do you really resist?” 

Medic swallowed and balled both his hands into fists. 

“I am almost there,” Heavy panted. “And yet you sit there, you do not want to finish Heavy off?” 

Medic gulped and ignored the burning ache locked beneath the plastic cage.  

“Maybe you are not slut after all,” Heavy conceded. “Or maybe you sit there and imagine what Heavy’s cock would be like in your whore mouth, how it feels on your tongue, how’d you’d flick and lap at my head, moaning for more-” 

Medic’s swallowed reflexively. 

“-being as desperate as you are- ah,” Heavy gasped while his hand still flew up and down his cock, “you’d take me to the root the second you opened your mouth.” 

Medic knew it was true, if he had the option he’d deep throat Heavy in an instant. 

The Russian was folded over himself, he had to slow his pace to keep from cumming. Heavy stopped his hand at his head, rubbed his thumb in circle along the tip. “Why don’t you just give in?” 

Medic’s knees hit the linoleum floor, he crawled the short distance between the two, parted his lips ready to take Heavy to the hilt. He was so hypnotized by the sounds of Heavy’s deep breathing and tiny moans that he hadn’t realized they ended. 

“Back.” 

Heavy lifted his booted foot to Medic’s face and gently pushed him away from his cock. 

“Get back, you little slut.” 

Medic sat back on his knees, stunned and at a level of frustration he couldn’t even process. He hungrily watched Heavy lean over himself and masturbate, the hand he stilled moments ago fisted over his cock faster than before. With a guttural bellow Heavy came in a few quick spurts, splattering the floor with his cum. After the initial burst of pleasure there were a few smaller waves that washed over Heavy, he squeezed his head in an effort to milk the last bit of cum from his cock. Medic watched a large bead drip from Heavy’s cock on a thin white thread before it broke and splattered to the floor, adding to the small puddle. 

There was no way he could resist. Heavy might as well have set a juicy steak in front of a starving dog. Medic crawled forward while Heavy was regaining his energy, once more his lips were mere inches away from its prize when his lover stopped him. 

“ _Nyet_.” 

For a man of his size, Heavy could move quickly when prompted it to. He was up and cleaning away his mess before Medic’s tongue had a chance to dart out and taste the forbidden fruit. Disappointment filled Medic, but it was not as strong as the feeling of physical frustration. His cock was hard and aching within the suffocating cage, pressing against the sides and pinching his sensitive skin.  

Heavy threw away the rag he used and began to make his way to the bedroom. 

“Heavy!” Medic sprung to his feet. He shouted, “Get back here! Get back here and take this thing off of me!” 

Heavy stopped besides the door to get a good look at Medic’s desperate face. 

“Come over here and fuck me! Or hit me, fist me, kiss me at least! Do something!” He begged. 

“No,” Heavy answered and switched off the lights in the infirmary, engulfing Medic in total darkness. 

— 

At the end of the rope there was nothing, nothing that Medic could do or say that would get Heavy to produce the little gold key to his freedom. He endured another hellish week of chastity, his mind always focused on his cock and his need. He restored to his usual methods with Heavy, begging and pleading with the man to give him what he wanted. He promised Heavy everything under the sun, tried to trade an hour out of the belt for a year’s worth of abstinence, in hindsight he was happy that Heavy declined. 

On the downside, Medic was still locked away. He supposed he finally lost it the day he stripped naked and took his bone saw to the leather belt, he was laughing maniacally when he finally got through and ripped the appalling thing away. Happily laying back on his exam table with a dildo and tub of vaseline.  

“Medic!” Heavy’s tone was the same he’d use with a disobedient dog.  

“I have had enough, Misha, we’re done with this game!” Medic venomously spat. 

“I did not say we are done, therefore we are not done,” Heavy sternly clarified for his lover.  

Medic scrambled to get the lid of the vaseline off. “I do not care what you say.” 

Heavy rushed forward and grabbed Medic’s wrist in his giant hand, Medic resisted. Heavy snorted, “Do not fight me.” 

Medic saw red. “Then take this thing off of me!” He gestured to the hard plastic cage that still trapped his cock.  

“No.” 

Medic tried to jerk out of Heavy’s hold, the Russian held firm, grabbed Medic’s other wrist in his free hand and pinned him to the metal table. He climbed atop and sat on the German’s lap while fighting to get his hands in the restraints along the side of the table. 

“Get your filthy hands off of me, you ugly brute!” Medic screamed. “You fat, ugly brute!” 

Heavy ignored the insults and buckled one hand in place. Medic’s shouts were high pitched and desperate, still writhing underneath him, kicking his bare legs and pulling on his one free arm. Heavy was squeezing the wrist so tight that he was afraid he might break the bone before he got it restrained. Once both wrists were taken care of Heavy moved off his partner to tie his legs down by each ankle, got kicked in the face for his trouble. He wiped the blood away while Medic promised revenge.  

“I am going to take my bone saw to your cock and balls! See how you enjoy it!” 

Heavy walked across the infirmary to pick up the leather belt that was carelessly thrown away, it had landed near a collection of sealed buckets. Heavy knew that the buckets contained collected body parts and organs from the battle field, chances were Heavy could find a new cock and set of balls here if he needed. He snatched the leather belt up and inspected the damage. 

“You will be a eunuch! Did you even know what that means!” Medic was straining to pull himself free of the cuffs. 

Heavy held up the destroy leather belt. “We will have to order new one.” 

“We will not order anything!” Medic screeched. 

The giant found a chair and sat down on it, turned the belt over in his hands. It was sawed apart in two places. There was a small chance he could salvage it, a bit of patching, but there wouldn’t be a thread strong enough to keep Medic from tearing it apart. He listening to Medic’s seething, waiting for him to calm down. Eventually, the doctor took a series of deep breaths and he cooly asked, “Misha, please take this thing off of me.” 

Heavy dropped the belt into a trash can. “No.” 

“Heavy I swear-” 

“But I will do something else,” Heavy compromised, and stood at the end of the table, he grabbed the tub of vaseline.  

“Oh, Misha, please,” Medic begged. 

The giant carefully coated two fingers brought them to Medic’s freed hole, he went slower than usual, it had been weeks since Medic had anything inside of him. When one of Heavy’s thick fingers breached him Medic sighed with relief, he gasped when a second was added, and he made the most lewd moan when he felt the tip of the dildo press against his entrance. Although the chastity had been torturous, it felt remarkable to have to be stretched again before a simple dildo could fit inside of him.  

“Oh god, Heavy, yes finally,” Medic sang as the dildo filled him, he felt full, full from a dildo! “This is amazing, _liebling_.” 

“Is this one that vibrates?” Heavy asked.  

“ _Ja_! _Ja_ , it is!” Medic thought he would cry he was so over joyed. 

Heavy nodded his approval, “Good, good.” 

When the dial at the bottom was turned on, Medic nearly died from the stimulation. The tip of the toy was perfectly positioned agains his prostate and the gentle vibration pattern was beginning to massage away his sexual frustration. The stimulation was buzzing right through his prostate and straight to his cock, in seconds he filled the hard plastic cage around it, pressing against the sides and feeling entirely too big for the small space. He moaned and moaned and started to thank Heavy as he watched the Russian dip his fingers back into the tub of vaseline. 

“Oh yes, Misha, take this thing off of me and make me cum, yes, yes,” he panted heavily. 

Heavy laughed and sat back on the folding chairs. “No.” 

Medic’s heart nearly stopped. 

“Not yet,” Heavy told him as he unbuttoned his trousers and took his cock out exactly as he had done several nights ago. 

“Not yet!” Medic’s outraged yell did nothing to deter Heavy’s growing erection.  

“You are not desperate enough,” Heavy groaned and rolled his balls in his free hand. “Not yet.” 

Medic’s voiced cracked when tried to retaliate, “Misha, I have-I’ve…I had to saw that belt off of me! How is that not desperate enough!” 

Heavy tossed his head back as his rubbed the underside of his cock. “You like it.” 

“Heavy!” Medic made a pathetic mewl. His erection was straining against the cage to curve up against his belly, but the downward arch of the cage kept it pinched into place. It was too cramped to be anything but agonizing. The dildo buzzing inside him was little help, it was overstimulating his prostate and making his dick pulse painfully with each vibration. “Heavy, please, you must take it off, I can’t stand it anymore!” 

“You are not at your limit, you’d say so if you were,” the giant said, and continued to run his slick fist over his cock. He was generous in voicing his pleasure, moaning and mentioning, “Feels so good, Doktor,” to rub it in Medic’s face. 

Medic was caught between staring up at the dark lights above his exam table and lifting his head up from the cold metal to stare down at Heavy’s enjoyment. His cock gleamed with the vaseline, it might have be his imagination, but he was sure he could make out the thick vein on the underside as well. Heavy stared back at him with a board, smug smile, stood up from his tiny folding chair stand at the end of the table again, cock still in his pumping fist. 

“What do you say, Medic?” He prompted. 

The German was at a loss of what to say, he didn’t know what Heavy wanted to hear, or what he wanted him to do. His mouth comically fell open and his eyes searched around the room for his answer.  

“Fine, Heavy can wait,” his partner said, but reach forward to twist the dial at the base of the dildo, the vibrations intensified. 

“Aaah!” Medic gasped and twisted on the table. “Too much! It’s too much!” 

The weeks of abstinence felt like a luxury compared to how much it hurt to have his cock straining against the chastity belt. He felt like a champagne bottle, ready to burst, all the bubbles pushing and shoving to escape with no exit in sight. It was too much. 

“Stop! I demand you stop!” 

“You sound like great big baby now,” Heavy mocked. “Crying and whining, big temper tantrum.” 

“Misha please! What do want? I’ll give it to you, I’ll give it to you!” Medic yanked on the wrist cuffs, trying so hard to break them. “I’m a slut! Is that what you want to hear? I am, Heavy, I’m a slut, a big slut that needs sex, I need it. I need it right now, so please, please fuck me.” 

Medic’s begging was the perfect fodder for Heavy’s pleasure, every feeble plea made his cock twitch and when the tears began to flow Heavy was certain he'd burst right then. He held on long enough to hear more. 

“ _Mein gott_ , Heavy, Misha, please!” Tears welled up and spilled over, his voice cracked, and his bottom lip wobbled. “I’ll be as slutty as you’d like, just take it off, let me cum.” 

When Heavy came, Medic lost it. He began pulling on the restraints with as much energy he could spare, he kicked his legs desperately trying to break free. Every muscle was tense, but none more than his cock, still burning with the need for release.  

“Just say it,” Heavy commanded, a little out of breath from his own orgasm.  

“Say what!” Medic blubbered. “Please?” 

Heavy shook his head. 

“Thank you?” He pathetically whined, and bawled when Heavy shook his head again. He yanked on the restraints and banged his heels agains the table in frustration. 

“Aww, is too much for you? Too much for a big whore like you?” Heavy teased. 

“ _Ja_! It is! It is! Please, Misha!” 

Calmly and evenly, Heavy told him, “If you want to stop you can just use safe word.” 

Medic didn’t know if he was livid or relieved. For a moment every cell in his body exploded with rage, leaving behind a feeling of ease and relaxation. That feeling was short lived as Heavy wiped his handful of cum on Medic’s bare and sweaty belly before he reached for the dildo. He pulled it nearly all the way out and slammed it back in, fucking him relentlessly with the toy. 

“Aah! Fuck!” Medic cried. It had been so long since he’d used a safe word he wasn’t even sure he still had one, he couldn’t even remember the discussion him and Heavy had about it. He made a guess, “Carl Friedrich Gauss!”  

“Who is that? Ex-boyfriend?” Heavy joked, and slammed the dildo back into Medic’s hole. 

Medic grit his teeth, the pleasure was too much. “Siegel! Carl Ludwig Siegel!” But Heavy did not stop. “Hippocrates!” 

“Good guess, but no.” Heavy felt so close to triumph. He had never seen Medic this unravelled before, this vulnerable. 

“Heraclides of Pontus! Eutocius! Theaetetus! Ah god, please!” 

“Are these names of men you’ve fucked? Or men you want to fuck?” 

“Fucking Artistole! I don’t know, Heavy! I don’t remember!” Medic pleaded. 

“That is too bad,” Heavy sweetly feigned his sympathy. 

“Heavy, stop! Misha! Fuck, I don’t know!”  

It was too difficult to think of anything but the physical torment, his cock felt so raw, like it might break off. He knew it was a person, someone of a mathematical or philosophical background. He clamped his jaw shut against another wave of stimulation too strong to enjoy.  

“You are so close,” Heavy taunted. Medic wasn’t sure if he meant his safe word, or his cock. 

The German whimpered and tossed his head from side to side. He had surpassed his limit. Limits, he could curse himself for picking such an ironic safe word. He weakly shouted out, “Augustin-Louis Cauchy! No! No! It was Karl Weierstrass! It’s fucking Karl Weierstrass!” 

It would be forever debatable over who felt more triumphant in that moment. After years of searching for ways to push Medic to his brink Heavy had finally done it. In a twisted way, it proved that Heavy was the only person for Medic, the only man in the world that could break Medic down entirely and still love each and every piece. 

He pulled the toy out, turned it off, and fished into his pockets for the key. Medic breathed deep, attempted to regain composure, knowing it wouldn’t come until he did. The gentle ‘click’ of the padlock opening was the sweetest sound Medic ever heard. It hurt to have the cage removed, like trying to peel yourself off of a vinyl seat on a scorching summer day. The first touch to his freed cock made Medic cry out. 

“God! No!” He had squeezed his eyes shut and pulled his hips away from Heavy’s hand. 

“No?” The giant echoed. 

“It’s too much.” 

“It will be better once I make you cum,” Heavy assured, and replaced his hand over the abused flesh. 

“Hnng!” Medic tried to gulp down his cry. “Oh, Heavy, please, please!” 

He truly didn’t know if he needed to cum or to be left alone. The feeling of Heavy’s warm hand around him was an ecstasy so divine he couldn’t process it. It made his lungs stop inhaling, froze each muscle, made his skin too tight to wear. At the same time, a bubbling sensation filled the pit of his stomach, the pressure that had continually built up in his groin was finally being relieved, he needed it.  

“Is good to be touched, _da_?” Heavy purred.  

Medic wanted to answer, he wanted to scream his agreement, but every sound came out in a garbled whine impossible to translate. He could feel nothing other than an intense pleasure, it overtook his whole body.  

“Ngghahhh!” His knees wobbled and spasmed, he pulled so hard on the restraints that one actually cut into his skin, little jolts danced from the soles of his feet up to his hips while a huge wave of gratification washed over him. There was no way to describe it other than too much. The second his orgasm subsided he was raw, tender to the very air around him. 

Heavy made sure to squeeze around Medic’s head and forced every drop of cum out of him. 

“Stop! Stop, stop, stop!” Medic croaked. “Karl Weierstrass. Stop.” 

The doctor was worn out, physically destroyed, there wasn’t an ounce of strength left in his boneless body. He panted heavily while a tingling sensation died out slowly from his face and finger tips. Heavy let him lie there for nearly thirty minutes before he came forward to kiss the side of Medic’s face and lick at the drying tears. His doctor looked like he had just faced death and won. 

“Good?” He smugly asked. 

Between the panting, Medic furiously answered, “Fuck you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> When I first got this request, I thought nothing would shake Medic. Because Medic is a big old whore and nothing would trip him up. Then I realized, nothing would literally destroy him. If he wasn’t being used and abused then he’d go crazy. 
> 
> Need a satisfactory safe word? Try: [ello-meno-p](http://ello-meno-p.tumblr.com/)


End file.
